


Inturruption and Revenge

by Warlock_Nerd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, Bruising, Dominant Alec, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane is a Little Shit, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Possessive Alec, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Sexting, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Top Alec, Top Alec Lightwood, its techincally rough love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Nerd/pseuds/Warlock_Nerd
Summary: Malec get interrupted.... Magnus decides to tease the hell out of his shadowhunter until he gets what he want.





	Inturruption and Revenge

Alec and Magnus were in their loft with music flowing around the room by the stereo and the light dimmed. Magnus was on his back in black skinny jeans, one of Alec's jumpers that drapes over him like a dress. Eye liner thick around his eyes making the golden cat eyes stand out even more. His hair spiked with navy dyed tips. His nail polished nails digs into his boyfriends back as the shadowhunter towers over him while colliding their lips together in a deep passion with teeth and tounge. When Alec kicked the warlocks legs open so the tall figure could slide between his legs to create an intense friction when the hunter decides to grind down onto him. Moans were swallowed and a strangled gasp was falling from Magnus' mouth when a large hand snuck its way up his shirt to tease his chest. It sent shivers down his spine and the smug smirk on Alec's face was another reason for him to kiss him once again. Hands in the thick tangled hair; gently pulling as they grinded against each other. The shadowhunter moved his lips to connect with the sharp jaw of the Asian and down his neck.   
"A-Alec." He panted before feeling his boyfriends teeth sink into his skin and begin sucking. His hips bucked as he gripped harder onto the hair. "Alexander."   
Their mouths connected once again and they fitted perfectly moving rheumatically and gracefully.   
As Alec's archer fingers started to unbutton Magnus' jeans a sudden bang was heard and three shadowhunters flew into the room unannounced.   
"Well, look what we interrupted." Jace laughed and the couple froze.   
Isabelle and Clary stood next to the blond with an amused expression.   
"Hey, We've been together for two years and you're still surprised of the fact that we have sex?" Alec said frustrated.   
"Never-mind that." Isabelle said still smirking, "There's an emergency demon hunt. We need your help."   
Magnus chuckled at his boyfriends growl in annoyance as he stood up.   
"Fine!" The archer flings his arms in defeat and goes towards his bedroom of the loft, "Let me get ready and ill go." 

Once Alec is changed in his clothes he stands there while wrapping his thigh holster around his muscular thigh when Magnus comes in. The warlock couldn't help but groan at the sight.   
"Well this seems tedious," He says, "You know what that thigh holster does to me, Alexander."   
Alec just chuckles in response and wraps his arms around Magnus' waist and pulls him into another heated kiss. Tounge and passion included. The hunters rough hands travelled from his waist to his ass in one second while giving it a hard squeeze. Magnus gasped in his mouth and rocked his hips into Alec's.   
A loud knock on the door makes them disconnect and huff in disappointment.   
"HURRY UP! STOP MAKING OUT WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND AND LETS GO!" Jace's voice came from the other side of the door.   
"I'm gonna kill him." Alec says.   
Within Magnus replied, "I'll help hide the body." 

The demon hunt went smoothly. Clary killed three, Jace killed five, Isabelle killed four and Alec killed seven. But they were ordered to go back to the institute to file the reports of the hunt so all four of them were in Alec's office. All busy writing each of their reports and Alec just hoped that it would be over soon. It has been seven and a half hours since he saw Magnus and he desperately wanted to pick up were they left off. He was in the middle of writing a word when his phone vibrated. 

'Hey Darling. How long will you be? I miss you xx - M'

The shadowhunter just couldn't hold back a grin. 

'Hey, Should be done in a hour. Miss you too x - A' 

Not long before another buzz goes off on his phone. 

'Darling. You don't understand. I need you. X - M' 

'Why? What are you doing? X - A' 

'I'm fingering myself thinking its you but it isn't enough. I need you so bad. Baby, come home. X - M' 

This made Alec almost bolt out of the room without looking back but he just sat there frozen into place. Cheeks painted red and his eyes wide. His pants growing tight and he shifts in his seat trying to get rid of the dying need of friction. Of Magnus. 

'Magnus. I'll be there as soon as I can. X - A' 

'Soon isn't good enough. I am moaning your name and begging for you. My fingers aren't long enough. I need your long archer fingers for this. Please, Sir. Please Mr. Lightwood. Come to me. X -M' 

Alec's pants are now too tight and his stomach is burning for need. Isabelle saw his distress and spoke up, "You okay, big brother?"   
It took Alec to realise that his sister spoke to him so his response was a "huhhmm"   
"Yeah, you look pale." Jace comments.   
Then his sister stares at his phone which vibrated with another text and figured it out, "You might wanna answer that. You don't want to keep Magnus waiting now do you?"   
"Shut up." Alec growls and stands up trying to go as fast as he can out the door, "I'm going out."   
"Say 'hi' to Magnus for me!" Jace yells as he walks out. 

Alec then rings Magnus as he is in his room of the insitute and waits impatiently as the familiar ring sounds out.   
"Darling." The warlock sounds breathless.   
"Magnus. What are you doing?" His own voice thick and deep.   
"I'm in our bed, naked, sweaty and waiting for you."   
Alec couldn't help the moan slipping out with the words, "Fuck, Mags."   
"Oh-Alexander," Magnus moans over the line sending violent shivers down his spine, "Please. I need you. I'm ready for you. Please."   
"I'm on my way." 

He slammed the door behind him and looked to find his boyfriend.   
"Magnus?" He takes off his boots and jacket and wonder about to the living room, "Magnus?!"   
"In here," A moan was cut off, "Ale-Alexander."   
The shadowhunter technically ran to the voice and ended up in the bedroom where he saw the most beautiful sight imaginable.   
Magnus Bane, naked, sweating, eyeliner smudged, lip bleeding from where he has been biting his lower lip and his fingers deep in his perky ass while the other hand slowly strokes his cock.   
One Magnus has his eyes on his boyfriend he pounces on him, wrapping his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck with lips almost fighting each other.   
Alec holds him up as they kiss violently. He then throws Magnus on the bed. Magnus lets out a surprised gasp and lays there looking at the shadowhunter. Alec takes off his thigh holster slowly then removes his shirt exposing his runed covered chest. Magnus bites his lower lip as he spreads his legs open so his boyfriend can see everything.   
Alec whips his belt off and undoes his top button on his pants. "You are so beautiful, Magnus."   
The zipper does down, "And all mine."   
"Yes, yours." Magnus moans out breathlessly.   
"But i don't think you deserve my cock."   
The warlock shakes his head in desperation, "please. I-I need."   
"All the teasing you've been doing today. I think that was very naughty of you." Alec's serious demanding voice was back and it still makes Magnus shiver to this day.   
"I think a punishment is in order." The smirk of Alecs face makes his cat eyes dilate even more, "On your hands and knees, baby."   
Magnus obeys and is now facing the headboard, naked, exposed.  
Suddenly he feels it; a strong rough hand smacking his ass. He could feel his skin wobble at the friction. The sharp sting makes his arms give out and his face is now smothered into a pillow.   
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
His ass feels sore but his cock is dripping with want.   
"You can have my dick now, baby, you took your punishment so well," Alec said, "Your cheeks are already starting to bruise. I love it."   
Magnus muffles a moan with his fingers fisting the pillow as a tounge is felt at his hole. The sudden wetness makes the warlocks head swim. Alec slides his arms between his legs and wrapping it back around his stomach to rest his hands on the small of his back. Magnus is locked into place. As he tries to roll his hips onto the shadowhunters face, strong arms stops him in doing so.   
"Please, Alexander. P-please. " He whimpers, "I want y-your cock, A-Alec."   
"Turn over," Alec orders, he does as he's told, "I wanna see your face when you cum on just my dick."   
"F-Fuck Alec."   
The tip goes in slowly but before Magnus could adjusts the whole length thrusts inside him, hitting the sweet spot and as his legs quiver he screams.   
"Ah, ah , ah," With each thrust Magnus wails a sound, "F-Fuckkk."   
They kiss sloppily and messily but during so Magnus' nails scrape down Alec's back leaving red markings and some blood but neither of them cared... Or realized.   
Hickies were made on Magnus' tanned skin and more nail marks forms on Alec's shoulders. The thrust become faster, harder. More noises scream out of Magnus.   
The occasional, "Fuck!" or "Alexander" or "Oh, oh, oh."   
Magnus was the first to cum all over their stomachs and as his walls clench through the orgasm making his hole even tighter, it made Alec lose it and cum inside the man he loves.   
The pant and kiss. 

Once Alec slides out, they cuddle. Magnus on his chest fast asleep and just before he pulls the covers over them he catches a glimpse of the warlocks ass. Its bruised and red on his cheeks, hole stretched and leaking down his thighs was his cum. A warm sense of pride and possessiveness exploded through his chest just before he drifted of to slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :) 
> 
> *Drinks holy water*


End file.
